


Cunning Proposal.

by lonercat



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blushing, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OOC, Rings, a little bit of idiazul but just a little not enough to make it in the pairing tag, a lot of biting poor riddle, but treyjade is just fluff, just take this with a grain of fluff, lots of blushing too, probably ooc with treyjade as it's too fluffy, so im tagging it, the twins still love azul, they're highschoolers so nothing too serious, tsundere azul, tsundere riddle, well as much fluff as you can have with floyd leech in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: “I never expected Trey-san to be so,” Jade looked at the ring on his hand, then up to the third year’s eyes behind the glasses, “romantic.”“I never expected I’d have the pleasure to date a moray eel,” Trey shot back, taking the ring from Jade, then taking off the gardening glove on his left hand, “but here we are.”+++Meanwhile, in a secluded corner of the main building of the school, a certain dorm leader was trapped with his back against a wall.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Cunning Proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the summary it's almost 1am i can't come up with anything else. Please enjoy my favourite pairings for the twins (besides azul!)

“Interesting.”

Jade observed with utmost curiosity at the soil where he planned to cultivate his mushrooms next. It was an unused area of the school greenhouse, secluded and where no light would pass through during this season, so it was perfect for Jade. After a few chats with the school principal and the greenhouse keeper he was finally able to breed this rare kind of mushrooms that would grow in this kind of soil.

He had chosen this exact day because, according to his calculations, at this time, the humidity would be best for him to spread the spores he’d be so carefully collecting in his visits to the mountain. However, just as he was about to disperse the first coating of the compost, he found something … unnatural.

He fanned out the soil to find, barely a centimetre deep (and that’s why it was so easy to find), some kind of metal. In the shape of a circle.

He pulled at it and found out it wasn’t just the circled metal, there was some kind of stone attached to it.

“Is this what humans call ‘a treasure’?” Jade pulled the circle out completely and blew the excess soil on it. Upon closer examination he realised this was a ring. But it was not just any kind of ring. The way the light blue crystal-like stone was attached to it suggested it was something delicately hand crafted. Plus, this kind of metal was valuable in the human world.

A quick search on his phone later, and he realised he was right. This was a kind of engagement ring. He’d seen them before, while studying human traditions.

“Fufu~ so, this is what’s about,” he turned around, facing the door and letting a wide smile grace his lips. “Nee, Trey-san?”

He was right.

Jade had sensed someone watching him for a while, at first he assumed it was the keeper passing by, but after his finding he immediately guessed who the guest by the door was.

“Got me,” Trey chuckled, taking a few steps forward to reach the place Jade was.

“I never expected Trey-san to be so,” Jade looked at the ring on his hand, then up to the third year’s eyes behind the glasses, “romantic.”

“I never expected I’d have the pleasure to date a moray eel,” Trey shot back, taking the ring from Jade, then taking off the gardening glove on his left hand, “but here we are.”

“Oya~ is Trey-san suggesting I’m the reason he’s become such a romanticist?”

“That’s correct,” Trey answered, lifting his arm to push back the distinctive darker stripe, tucking it behind his boyfriend’s ear. “Isn’t it the same for you, Jade?”

“Certainly,” Jade’s smile came back, along with a very rare blush because of the third year’s gesture, “Trey-san has gotten this me thinking in ways I’d never had been able to even fathom before.”

“For example?” Trey inquired, his own eyes not drifting away from the heterochromatic ones, but reaching out to his left hand, securing it on top of his own.

“This,” Jade did break the eye contact to look at their hands, “Right now.”

“Usually I’d never think of spending the rest of my life with a _romantic_ partner,” Jade’s cheeks turned another shade of pink, “we’re so young and there’s a thousand other things to do before such decision, plus our different species… but if it’s Trey-san,” Jade looked again into amber eyes behind glasses.

It was Trey’s cheeks turn to become pink.

“No. It’s _because_ it’s Trey-san,” Jade’s thumb grazed Trey’s hand, “I’m able to throw away all of those thoughts.”

“So,” Trey smirked victoriously while placing the ring on Jade’s fourth finger, “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Jade leaned down, capturing the third year’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“Absolutely.” He whispered, oh so close to Trey, he had no other option but to take the opportunity to return the kiss, deeper this time, his arms sneaking around the second year’s thin waist while sharp teeth graced at his tongue. He was so used to this feeling already, but no matter how many times he’d experience it, it was never enough.

“You know, Jade,” Trey spoke, now tending to his strawberries, but still his boyfriend had him tightly secured from his waist, slightly bent over so he could rest his chin on top of the third year’s shoulder. “I’m not _that_ reckless.”

“I decided to give you that ring considering how comfortable we are right now, but we never know in the future. So, while I do want to be with you right now and that ring represents that fact,” he nuzzled the head on top of his shoulder, “I don’t want us to rush and get married as soon as we finish school. That'd be plain crazy. So, how about we take our time. After all, I do want to know completely about the true Jade Leech.”

“Are you sure of that, Trey-san?” Jade’s voice broke slightly, “There might be some things you’d probably won’t find appealing.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he pressed a kiss to Jade’s temple, “I want to know and love all of you, Jade.”

Jade let go of Trey, too embarrassed to keep hugging his boyfriend now. He brought his left hand under his chin and lowered his head in a poor attempt to hide his expression. Trey showed a teasing smirk instead.

Turning back to his strawberries, spreading the compost thoroughly, he noticed something hard among them, even with his gloves on.

He immediately turned back and saw his boyfriend staring back at him, smirk in place and letting out a rather cute but short laugh.

“Jade…”

Trey raised his eyebrow, digging the soil to retrieve a small, metal circle with a light green stone attached to it.

“It seems like we had the same idea on this very same day, Trey-san.” Jade put one knee on the ground and extended one gloved hand to Trey.

“We’re truly meant for each other then,” Trey tried to hide his embarrassment with a laugh, looking down and staring at his boyfriend with the biggest smile yet, as he took the hand that was being offered.

“I just miscalculated the timing that you’d be here, tending to your strawberries,” Jade spoke, sliding the ring onto Trey’s finger. Now Trey had more or less an idea of how overwhelmed Jade felt barely fifteen minutes ago. “Plus, I did not take in consideration the fact that you’d do it for me too.”

“We match now,” Jade extended both his boyfriend’s and his left arms to contemplate at the rings. They were in the same style and all. “I’m glad my research was successful.”

“Research?” Trey was confused now.

“Yes,” Jade answered, “I wondered how could I express my utmost love to Trey-san, and found about this ancient tradition of exchanging rings in a ceremony. Of course, being minors, it’d be impossible to just rent a special place you call church to get actually married so I found out there’s something with a similar meaning implying that this kind of ceremony would be held later. And it’s a success.”

“After all, I want to take my time with Trey-san, get to know everything, and learn to love everything as well.”

“Oh, Jade.”

Trey squished both of his boyfriend’s cheeks, too excited to care about the strength on them, pulling him down for a kiss. Jade responded, nibbling Trey’s bottom lip. Both strawberries and mushrooms long forgotten now.

_Yes, this is what I’d want for the rest of my life._

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secluded corner of the main building of the school, a certain dorm leader was trapped with his back against a wall.

“Floyd! It’s late for club activities!” Riddle tried to push away the large frame that had just ambushed him. “I demand you let me go in this instant!”

“Eh~” Floyd bent down, looming onto Riddle, “but that’s no fun, Goldfish-chan.”

“I refuse to entertain you any longer!” Riddle tried to sound firm, even crossing his arms to emphasize his position, yet the loud thumping of his heart betrayed him.

Floyd, already knowledgeable of this fact, bent down further to whisper against the dorm leader’s ear. “Are you sure?” His lips were barely touching the tip of Riddle’s ears, earning him a whimper, “You know I need my dose of Goldfish-chan, I’ve missed you so much,” he licked a strip along Riddle’s neck.

“Won’t you let me see that extremely cuuuute red face today?”

He leaned back slightly, to confirm that, in fact, Riddle’s face was impossibly red; half from anger at Floyd’s antics and half from embarrassment at being kept like this by his boyfriend.

How did he even accept being Floyd’s boyfriend in the first place all those months ago?

Even Riddle himself doesn’t know the answer to that.

All that he knows is that he needs to escape soon, because once Floyd _starts_ he won’t let go until he’s completely _satisfied._

Riddle probably would consider indulging him, as long as they weren’t in a public space. Like right now.

“Get away in this instant, Floyd Leech!” Riddle tried to be as stern as possible, but the hand tightly placed on his hip wouldn’t let his voice come out properly, “You need to be aware of your surroundings and your timing to do these kind of _things-_

Riddle was promptly interrupted by one large hand squishing both his cheeks, making his lips puffed.

“Ahaha~ now you do look like a goldfish!” Floyd leant down once more, “Delicious~”

He crashed his lips unceremoniously against Riddle’s. He took advantage of Riddle opening his mouth to complain and let his tongue casually slip in, the hand on Riddle’s hips, sliding up under the school blazer _and_ shirt, touching his skin directly. Floyd betted that place was as red as his hair now too, and he was not wrong.

Giving up, Riddle placed both arms around Floyd’s neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss on his own, letting sharp teeth sink on his lip. There was no way getting out of Floyd’s grip, not even with magic, so he figured it’d be faster if Floyd just finished his daily harassment quickly.

“Goldfish-chan is in a good mood today,” Floyd teased, the hand on Riddle’s face falling to his neck to undo the striped bow with practised ease, and once the buttons were out of the way, his lips went there too, teeth gently sinking onto the rosy-pale skin there.

“Just … be quick, … Floyd,” Riddle panted, out of breath, fingers tangled into aquamarine locks, pressing down along as he felt the teeth biting down. His eyes were tightly shut too, as he expected his shirt and blazer to be removed at the same time next (having experienced a hungry-for-Goldfish-Floyd before), however, he only felt the slightly cold air hitting the place Floyd had just bitten.

He slowly opened only one eye, to see the other side of the hallway. He opened both eyes and looked down, as his left arm was pulled down by Floyd who was kneeling on the floor. Next, the cold air hit his bare hand too, as the black glove had been removed.

It was a different angle, and the first time he saw it like that, but that smile was as unsettling as always. Yet Riddle couldn’t help but smile along, finding his boyfriend’s antics rather, charming, _only this time._

“Goldfish-chan is always so cuute!” Floyd spoke, twiddling with Riddle’s left hand.

“What are you planning this time, Floyd?” Riddle sighed, not wanting to think that this excited Floyd kneeling in front of him was cute. Still as scary as every though.

The ominous smile grew larger, sharp teeth glistening as they separated, and took Riddle’s fourth finger in between, right at the base.

Riddle immediately placed his right hand over his mouth to prevent the loud yelp from escaping his lips. Floyd had bitten unnecessarily hard, even tears had prickled out of his eyes.

“You seriously hurt me this time,” Riddle whimpered.

“Aw~” Floyd licked the place he had just bitten, seemingly pleased at his work, “Did I bit too hard? Sorry, sorry.”

“You don’t seem too repentant,” Riddle stared down at his boyfriend with half lidded eyes, Floyd’s smirk still in place, though.

“Let me get something to cure Goldfish-chan’s finger,” Floyd, without letting go of that hand, used his other one to rummage inside the pocket of his blazer.

“Ta-da! A special Band-Aid!” Floyd placed the object on Riddle’s finger, without letting the dorm leader see.

“That’s not how you put a band-aid,” Riddle spoke, thinking how weird is to slide it into the finger.

“I did say it was special,” Floyd stood up and raised Riddle’s finger, raising the dorm leader’s hand to make him look at it.

It was most definitely not a band-aid.

“Floyd…”

Riddle was touched, to say the least. His tears kept coming out, but for a different reason this time.

“I want Goldfish-chan to be mine forever!” Floyd simply said, as enthusiastic as always, letting his hand on the back of his neck, this time a rather sincere smile in place.

“You’re not even asking me?” Riddle’s voice dropped a little, looking up to heterochromatic eyes, showing a broken smile, too overwhelmed to show a proper one.

“I know Goldfish-chan wants to be with me too,” Floyd cupped Riddle’s face, lifting it up and leant down one more time to place another kiss on Riddle’s lips, this time a rare tender one, where just their lips were pressed against each other while the Octavinelle student caressed the plump cheek of his boyfriend.

Once apart, Riddle sighed, hiding another smile. “Just to hide the teeth marks.”

“Eh?” Floyd raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll wear it just to hide the teeth marks this time,” the redness creeping up Riddle’s face once again.

“Then, I’ll make sure to bite again every other day, to keep them fresh,” Floyd casually replied, almost uninterested, “I want Goldfish-chan to wear it forever, because you’re mine.”

Now Riddle’s face was truly as red as his hair. Exactly how Floyd wanted. But it was not anger this time.

“See ya, _my_ Goldfish-chan,” one last kiss and Floyd turned around, as if nothing had happened, even waving after his back was turned away from Riddle.

“That Floyd,” Riddle was left alone to fix his uniform and see if he could attend the last minutes of the horse riding club, “always doing as he pleases.”

Riddle did take a few moments to appreciate the ring on his left hand. It was a golden band with a red stone engraved. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that there was not only one, but various red stones placed around a slighter bigger one, to resemble the shape of a rose.

Face red, once again, he decided to, instead of putting his glove back, taking off the other one, leaving his bare hands in the open. Just this time.

* * *

“Twins surely do think alike,” Azul hummed as he finished another paper for Mostro Lounge.

The Octavinelle trio was inside Azul’s private chambers, finishing up the paperwork for the day. Or at least Jade and Azul were, while Floyd “guarded the door” (or just stared at the door while laying on top of the sofa, twiddling with a small box on his hands).

“Oya~ why do you think so now, Azul?” Jade inquired, not even looking up, already anticipating the answer, but it was still fun to rile up his dorm leader.

“To think you’d propose to your partners on the same day,” Azul was looking away from both the paperwork and the twins, seemingly scoffing, “Isn’t that rather adorable?”

“Eh?” it was Floyd’s turn to interject, “How does Azul know that?”

“Unfortunate coincidences,” Azul adjusted his glasses, not wanting to look at the twins yet, “I saw Riddle-san getting unceremoniously dragged around by Floyd and the next time I see him he’s not wearing his gloves and sporting a rather beautiful piece of jewellery on his finger. As for Jade, when I went to look for you in the green house, I regrettably saw you comfortably hugging Trey-san, also with bare hands, and a ring on both of your left fingers.”

“How awfully observant of you, Azul,” Jade let his hand under his chin, showing an unsettling smile. “And also, it’s impressive how you let all of that in one breath.”

“Is Tako-chan jealous?” Now Floyd was the one with the unsettling smile, matching his twin brother.

“H-How preposterous!” Azul adjusted his glasses once again, but his hands were trembling now. “How could you suggest I’d feel _that_ just because of your actions?! Don’t underestimate me!”

Finally, Azul looked at the twins, both looming in front of him, two sets of hands placed on top of his desk.

“Please rest assured, Azul,” Jade started, “We might be engaged to our partners, but Azul will always have a special place in our heart.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Floyd continued, “We love Azul no matter what!”

“I already told you, I’m not jealous of you,” Azul looked away in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his increasingly red cheeks.

“In _that_ sense, we know,” Jade spoke, “but seeing us having established partners…”

“Azul will get lonely, won’t you?” Floyd finished.

“I won’t get lonely!” Azul snapped, cheeks completely flushed by now, but then cleared his throat and crossed his arms to regain his composure. “As long as your partners don’t distract you from Mostro Lounge activities I couldn’t care less how you two spend your free time.”

“How cold, Azul,” Jade fake cried.

“And to us that we love you so much,” Floyd kept up with the fake crying.

“Nee, Jade,” Floyd started, marching around the desk to snuggle Azul’s right side, despite him trying to run away.

“Yes, Floyd?” Jade responded with a knowing smile, marching around the desk to snuggle Azul’s left side, leaving the dorm leader with no escape.

“We should help Azul,” Floyd continued, ignoring Azul’s protests of escaping, “He needs to get a boyfriend too so he won’t feel lonely without us.”

“That’s true,” Jade answered, securing Azul’s arm on the armrest of his chair, truly not letting him go, “How kind, Floyd. I’ll immediately start the preparations of a plan of how to capture Azul’s future boyfriend.”

“You two,” Azul spoke through gritted teeth, giving up, “I swear you’re just impossible sometimes.”

“This time, Azul is the one who’s impossible,” Floyd spoke.

“Yes,” Jade agreed, “because, the target for this plan couldn’t be more impossible.” He put a hand under his chin, as if giving it actual thought, “How could we woo Ignihyde’s Dorm Leader and make him fall in love with Azul? Idia-san is rather difficult to approach.”

Azul’s cheeks betrayed him once more. “How do you- wait no!”

Both twins’ laughter filled the room. “We’re always watching Azul, so of course we know.” Floyd was the one to provide the answer.

“Leave it to us,” Jade offered, “although, Idia-san spends a lot of time with Azul already, so there’s a possibility that he already fell for your charms.”

Azul slammed a fist on his desk. “You two… I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> June 7th was proposal day in Japan! i planned this to be at least 1000 words (500 for each pairing) but then ... i'm sorry and then the omake with azul i just can't leave him out... so, it's his fault this is posted on the 8th. 
> 
> I saw many fanarts about this day and I just couldn’t stop myself. Established relationships. I have to clarify I know nothing about mushrooms nor how they’re actually cultivated (?) nor anything besides a quick 5 min google search, please don’t mind that just enjoy the treyjade! Also sorry they’re sickenly sweet too, I know they’re kinda mean (esp jade) but when they’re alone as a couple I imagine them being like this so this is ooc sorry about that! Also warning in that Floyd is a little bit over the top here, I just want to say poor Riddle.


End file.
